Surprises come in many Packages
by Reno the lover
Summary: Loki returns home after visiting his boyfriend Tony on earth. He opens a birthday present and his brother walks in while he's 'playing' with it. Steamy Thor/Loki with some implied Loki/Tony Rated M for adult content. One-shot


SURPRISES COME IN MANY PACKAGES

Loki walked into his large bed room, box in hand and a small smirk on his face. He knew what was in the nicely wrapped box and he was eager to open it but some things needed to be done first.

With the wave of his hand a small stereo appeared and soft music played from it. He made his way across the room to a grand oak table. Crystal candle holders and a box of iris candles tinseled it's surface. He lit a couple watching the flam flicker against the gold arch of his bed.

He moved to lock his bedroom door but decide against it; no one would be coming to disturb him at this hour. He opened the window to let the sound of rain mix with the soft music playing, everything was perfect.

Slowly Loki undressed, watching himself in the wall sized mirror. It had been there since he was a small child so he never questioned it. His long black hair pushed back like silk falling to his skin, lying lightly at his shoulder blades. White completion seemed to glow in the flickering candle light as he dropped his leather pants.

Loki made his way over to the box, the smell of rain and iris in the dark night relaxed him as he pulled apart the black ribbon and removed the contents.

A flexible rubber, he squished in his hand, and a bottle of lube in the other, "Tony," he smiled, "I didn't expect it to be quite like this," he thought of a memory of that wild night the two had shared for his birthday the day before, "You know I'm interested in men, yet you buy me a …" he looked at the tag, "Pocket pussy?"

There was something else in the small box that caught his eye, a long blue, rubber and his smile widened, "Two for one? You do love me!" he removed the dong, his finger slipped and the BOB turned it's self on, both vibrating and revolving. He took them to the bed and turned it off.

Laying on the large satin sheets, Loki took the plush ball and dropped a little lube in it's hole, pushing his finger in to test the texture, "My, my, my," he smiled and positioned his half hard murmur.

He entered the pussy slowly, feeling all the small muscle-like ridges, soft, warm and wet, "Maybe a woman would not be so bad after all," he smiled, feeling himself growing hard.

Slowly with one hand he pulled and rubbed himself with the pussy and with his other hand he was feeling the plush of his new dong, "If only I could have you here with me."  
There came a knocking on Loki's bedroom door and instantly the man froze, snapping his fingers to turn off the music he didn't want to make a sound. He didn't want to blow out the candelas because he figured the person would soon leave, thinking him asleep.

Without a word, Thor pushed open the door and Loki covered himself, "What are you doing!" the raven haired man blushed, mortified. His older brother just barged in on his … funtime.

Thor stood in the door way a moment, registering what was going on and smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Brother," started the blond.

Loki stared, his green eyes like orbs and his face pink.

Thor moved to Loki's bed side and the younger brother's eyes never left Thor's blue ones. The thunder God moved to kiss Loki's trembling lips.

Loki's head grew hazy. How could this be happening? He knew he and Thor weren't related by blood but didn't the blond still feel like they were brothers? Also, why didn't he fight back? Loki closed his eyes and slipped his tongue in, earning a grown from Thor.

The larger man worked to remove his cloths quickly, and Loki did all he could to stay attached to the other's lips; all but scrapping their teeth together.

Once undressed Thor slipped in bed with Loki and took pause when he felt the dong. He threw the covers off Loki for a better view of the younger man's erection engulfed by a strange rubber ball and a dong at his side, "We're you planning to use both of them brother?"

"Please," started Loki, "If we are to do this, don't call me brother?"  
"Agreed," smiled the blond, "Loki, what do you have yourself attached too?"

"It was a birthday gift," said the other, blushing, "It's supposed to feel like a vagina."

"Well does it?"

"I've only ever been with men," admitted the other

Thor reached one large hand to the device and squeezed it.

Loki's lips parted in a gasp, "Do that again," he demanded, eyes pleading.

Thor laughed at the other man's eagerness, "Not much different from an ass hole, just looser," said Thor, "And easier to enter," he gave it another squeeze, feeling himself going hard just by listening to Loki's gasping, "I have never used one of these," he held up Loki's dong.

"It would be my pleasure," Loki squeezed the bottle of lube all along the length of his new toy, smearing it with his long fingers. Thor turned on his side allowing the other access by raising one leg.

Loki watched the other with lustful eyes, moving the dong away and pulling out of his pussy, entering Thor himself.

Thor's eyes widened, "That's not a toy is it?"

"Stay calm, you're the one who asked for this dear Thor."

The blond smiled, "Playing by your own rules as always … Loki."

Loki reached his thin arm around Thor's bulk to grab a hold of the man's cock, stroking its tip.  
"You are skilled," said the larger man, not used to the attention.

Loki forced himself between the tight butt cheeks earning a gasp, Thor bent over slightly in the bed to give his fucker more room.

Loki worked for the pleasure; he penetrated and rocked himself in and out slowly at first to break the other in.

Thor started to rock his body in time to Loki's rhythm, gripping his hair with one hand and playing with himself with the other.

Loki used both hands now to hold Thor's hips, "This is really hard to do lying down."

"Then lets get up," smiled the older God. Thor shifted and stood on his knees, "Loki, I think this would be much easier if you let me take over."

Loki gave a slight snort, he really didn't want to be dominated.

"Fine," said Thor, bending over to his hands and knees.

"Good," Loki positioned himself; it was so good to see the Thunder God on his knees for his sake. He felt like he had more power here forcing himself into Thor.

"Argh!" cried the blond.

"Don't cry now," Loki chuckled, "It's not manly."

Thor smiled, feeling challenged, "You watch yourself little man. You may be witty but I'm twice your size."

Loki swallowed hard, he was right, best not to provoke him, he rocked his hips back and forth, picking up speed, and smacked Thor's ass, squeezing the round butt.

Thor's body rocked each time Loki fully entered, he would let out a soft moan and each time, Loki's cock punched his prostate.

Loki gripped Thor's hair, causing his to moan out loud and arch his back, "Thor, your very loose. Why did you come to my bed?"  
"Because I love you," admitted the other

"But you've never."  
"Usually you don't go to Earth, so I had my suspicions when you returned so soon. I didn't know if you were up to no good again but seeming as you have returned and with gifts, I'm lead to believe you have a boyfriend?"  
Loki smiled, "Well yes," he admitted, "Mr. Anthony Stark."  
Thor turned to look his brother in the eye, "The playboy?"  
"Well he's a play something," Loki's grin widened, "Do not worry, I won't tell your friend about this so long as you won't. It would ruin both our relationships with him. Mine as a lover and yours as a friend."  
"Agreed," said Thor.

"You said you wanted to try my toy," said Loki, "Want to traid?"  
"How do you mean?" said Thor.

Loki picked up the dong and added the suction cup, glancing around the room and finally deciding to stick it to his brass headboard.  
"That's crafty," admitted the blond, moving to is on his knees.  
Loki pulled Thor into a kiss and gently guided him back words toward the toy.

Thor wiggled the object into himself with the help of Loki's almost forceful touch. The toy turned its self on and Thor's eyes opened wide. He gasped into Loki's kiss and the other greedily used the moment to force his tongue inside.

Light moans and twisting vibrations deep inside Thor had turned Loki on further. He turned and bent under Thor enabling the man to push himself inside. The pressure became so great that it turned the toy up to maximum.  
"Oh!" cried Thor.

Loki could feel the vibrations threw his brothers body and into himself, "I hope I'm feeling this because it's the toy and not because you're the God of thunder," he admitted, "I hope no one hears," he used his magic to wield the bedroom door locked just encase, backing himself into Thor's pulsing murmur.  
"Loki I can hardly stand it."  
"Fuck me," gasped the younger God and Thor obayed.

As the thunder God pushed into Loki he pulled the dong out and as he pulled from his partner, it would return. Firmly Thor bucked his hips, in and out of Loki hitting both prostates with power.

Loki trembled when Thor reached around and grabbed his cock, supporting himself with only one arm. Loki buried his face in the mattress, giving Thor all of himself, encouraging him to play with his penis, "Fuck, more!" his breath came low and erotic.

Both where dripping in sweat and the thunder rolled on outside stifling the banging of the back head board, "I'm loosing control of my powers. If father finds us like this."

Loki silenced him by pushing back with as much force as he could muster, slamming Thor as deep inside of him as was humanly possible and the slightly harder toy deep into Thor both let out a gasp. Loki squirted semen into Thor's hand struggling to catch his breath.  
Thor came inside Loki's body, filling him with hot seed, he pulled away from the toy, still connected to his brother and held their bodies close, "I love you," he whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too," said Loki's voice tiredly. He turned his head to kiss the other.

After clean up Thor agreed to spend the night with his younger adopted brother cuddling Loki close in his arms, for this and many nights to come.

~Fin~


End file.
